I Do
by HannaHazzard
Summary: Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take this man… And then all hell broke lose. This wasn't the way they imagined their wedding. Slash? yes. so be warned:)


_I have, by no means, abandoned my other story. Just wanted to fill this prompt and thus try writing my first slash story. So this is not at all related to my godfather storys. Not Steve&Tony father-son but slash, guys, be warned, you can still turn back :D. Nothing too heavy though...ok...there is a wedding but no bedroom scenes or such you know :D ...even though there is a bed  
_

* * *

That day was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. Yet here he was. Two days later, head buried in one of his hands, while the other had a death grip on the sleeping man's in the hospital bed.

* * *

After 4 years of dating, they were finally ready to take the last step into marriage. The day couldn't have been more perfect, right out of a picture book.

The sun spreading it's warmth from the open, cloudless sky. All of their friends have gathered for this happy occasion. And Steve had never felt so excited, scared, nervous, and endlessly happy as he did when he met Tony, his soon to be husband, in one of his best suits (no not the Iron Man suit, even though he suggested it, but Steve was very vehemently against that one), at the beginning of the aisle.

Standing opposite each other it was like in one of those chick-flicks Tony pretended to hated so much, they grinned at each other stupidly and love drunken.

"Ready?" Steve asked, and held his hand out to the other man.

Tony clasped it without hesitation. "Ready."

Side by side as they'd always been through the last few years, they walked down to the altar to exchange their vows and make official what had been a sealed deal from the beginning.

Steve would not remember later what all was said, for all his attention was focused on the practically glowing man beside him, but he did remember to say and do the right things at the right time.

So they turned to each other, which was better, since Steve had a better view of Tony this way, and he said softly but with fierce conviction,

"I do."

If possible, Tony's smile widened even further and the minister kept talking.

"Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take this man…"

And the next second, Steve wasn't sure what was happening anymore. He saw Tony's eyes flash to the right and the smile falling from his face. He caught one last desperate look from his soon-to-be and then they were falling to the ground, Tony ramming into him at full force.

Around them people were running and shouting all of a sudden. But in a place full of heroes he didn't really have to worry, right?

"Tony, what…? Get up ya big lug." He said affectionately. But Tony wasn't moving off him, only breathing heavily on his neck. "Tony?" he moved his arms around the Stark man and froze when his hands came in contact with something wet from the man' back. Now scared for very different reasons, he lifted his hands into his line of sight, his breath got stuck into his throat when he saw them being coated in red.

"No." he swallowed. "No, Tony. Come on." Shaking now, he carefully sat up and moved the limp man in his arms, cupping his cheek. "Tony?" he couldn't help the chocking voice.

Tony blinked up at him, pale, and in obvious pain. His lips moved silently.

Steve could feel blood oozing on his trousers, his shirt. He had been a soldier, and this wasn't the first time this happened. Yet, he had no idea what to do. His instincts told him to hold on and not to let go, so Tony wouldn't leave. It was stupid, and yet that was what he was doing.

"Hold on, Tony. Don't… just hold on. Everything is alright." He kept up a steady stream of words, stroked his face, his hair. "No. No, Don't close your eyes. Don't…" he tapped the injured man's face lightly and his eyes blinked open again. Thank God. Someone was tugging at his arm. But it wasn't him. It wasn't Tony.

When Tony chocked a bit, and a small trail of blood started to trail through the corner of his mouth, Steve could feel his last resolve crumbling. "No. no no no no. Please, Tony. Please don't leave me alone. I love you. Don't leave me." Tears couldn't be held back anymore, running hot down his face, but he didn't care. Not at all. "Please, please..."

The tugging on his arm grew more insistent and he chanced a glance to see Bruce in ripped clothes, trying to get Steve to let Tony go. Which was logical, Steve knew that, but somehow his hold only seemed to tighten.

The reactor. The reactor was still glowing. Everything would be fine.

"I-" for the first time, Tony made an actual noise. It relieved the Captain, somehow. But it only made Tony's breathing pattern more irregular.

"Shh. It's ok, don't try to talk."

But if Tony was one thing, then it was stubborn. Weakly and shaky he lifted on hand to wipe away some tears, failing halfway. Steve caught the hand before it flopped back and gave it a kiss before he pressed it against his cheek.

"I do." He whispered, making Steve choke out a sob. "I do."

Then he went completely limp, eyes closing, and Steve was sure there was a hand in his chest, squeezing his heart and forcing it to stop beating.

"No. _NO_. Tony wake up. _Tony!_"

Stronger hands pried his arms loose, and as much as he tried, he was, right now, no match for Thor.

The god of thunder held him aside and it felt less like restraining and more like an embrace, but he didn't care, his attention could only stay on Tony as Bruce gets his hands on him. "Bruce?"

"He's still alive, Cap."

Weak with relief he sagged into the god's hold.

"Ambulance is coming up. The shooter is detained. Police on their way as well." Natasha stated as she knelt beside Bruce, who was putting pressure on two places of Tony's back.

"I-I'm good know, Thor." Steve whispered. "Can you…Would you let go. I just want to…"

"Of course, friend Steven." True to his words he let Steve go and the soldier immediately made his way over to the man who was supposed to be his husband by now.

Soon after, that paramedics were swarming around them and all of them were pushed away some.

For the first time Steve let his gaze wander around the room. Trashed was a good word for it. Obviously the hulk had made his way trough here. He probably wasn't the only one. Their guest were standing around, mostly watching. Pepper and Happy huddled together.

And there in the right corner, Clint, Coulson and Rhodey were waiting with a man, tied up and beaten pretty badly, for the police officers approaching.

Before he could stop himself and before the authority reached the three of them, Steve was across the room and had the stranger up by his shirt, his toes couldn't even scratch the ground. No one even tried to stop him.

He didn't know who he was, or why he'd done it. Nor did he care right now.

"If he dies," he growled, and shook the man for good measure. "If he dies there will be no place you'll be able to hide from me."

"Steve." He heard Bruce call. When he saw Tony being wheeled out he let his captive fall to the ground with a thud, having other priorities now he ran after the paramedics.

* * *

The doctors were telling him that Tony had been lucky, besides his lung that had been nicked, nothing else major was hit and his arc reactor took no damage either. He should be fine.

The rest of the Avengers told him that it was some lunatic. He was against homosexuality. Against super heroes. Against everything. He thought bringing down the leader would be a great start to make himself known, only Tony had to catch the bullets before they could reach the Captain. SHIELD was still investigating how that man was even able to infiltrate the celebration.

All that was important to him was that he knew Tony was going to be OK, that the bastard didn't escape and that Tony would finally wake up.

He had only left once, to change clothes and take a shower. After that and Tony had been settled in a room, he steadfast refused to move. He'd make room if nurses or doctors needed it, but that was it.

He had never seen Tony look so…small and vulnerable as he did in this hospital bed. Nasal cannula and the heart monitor were the things he recognized, but there were other tubes and cables attached to him as well.

They should be away right now. Married and off to their honeymoon, nothing short of a life or death emergency should have interrupted their time together. Steve wanted to spend time with Tony at the beach, having romantic dinners and just enjoying each others company.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

For the millionth time it feels, Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Come on Tony," he leaned over to stroke trough Tony's dark hair, "it's time to wake up."

As expected he didn't get any reaction, so he gently released the hand to go his favourite circle trough the room. Once in a while even he had to stretch his legs.

He almost missed the finger tightening softly around his when he tried to extract his'. Almost. Immediately filled with hope he wrapped his finger back around the other man's hand, the other gently stroking over Tony's cheek, urging him to wake up.

"Tony?" he kept stroking, going through his hair again, giddy with happiness when the injured man's eyes began to twitch.

"That's it. Come on sleepy head." He wanted to shout with joy when Tony's eyes blinked slowly up to half-mast, but he kept his voice down, setting for a face splitting grin to express his feelings.

"Hey." The relief seeped out with his voice, but that was ok. After a moment of taking in the room, Tony's gaze finally focused on him, a small, tired smile forming on his lips.

"Hey." He breathed and leaned a bit into Steve's hand, lifting one hand to the blonde's face to wipe away a lone tear. "You ok?"

"Am I ok?" Steve laughed breezily. "Tony, you idiot." He said without heat. "Don't you dare to do this to me again."

He watched as the dark haired man frowned slightly, probably trying to remember. He wanted to say that it wasn't important right now, but Tony's memory was faster.

"No promises." The corner of his lips twitched upwards, then all serious. "You really ok?"

"Yeah," Steve pressed another kiss to the hand he was holding, "just…god, Tony…"

With probably great effort, but weak as a newborn kitten, Tony pulled the Super Soldier carefully to his shoulder. Had Steve put in the slightest bit of resistance he could have stopped Tony, but why would he? Remembering not to put any pressure on the wounds of the hurt man, Steve buried his face in the other man's shoulder, relishing the feeling of slow fingers in his hair. A feeling he would have almost lost forever.

"'m not sorry." Came after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I know." Steve chocked and pulled away "Idiot." He gave him a soft, short kiss.

"'m a lovable idiot." Tony murmured, voice becoming even softer as sleep creeped up on him again.

"That you are, Tony. That you are." He sat back on the chair and resumed the hair stroking, which seemed to settle the both of them. "Now, get some sleep."

"Hmm." The half open eyes have already closed, then opened again. "Where's my ring?"

"What?" maybe Tony didn't remember as good as Steve thought he did.

"Pretty sure I said 'I do'. Want the ring now. Reward." He flashed a grin, lacking in it's usual energy.

"Yeah, no. That one didn't count." Steve laughed, and felt tension, he didn't even know he still had, drop. "Have to do it again, darling."

"Nothin' but work with you, Rogers." Tony smiled and closed his eyes again. "Lucky I love you."

"Yes," The soldier smiled fondly, "lucky me."

But Tony was already out again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
